


Mistakes Were Made

by LanceMcFlurry



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceMcFlurry/pseuds/LanceMcFlurry
Summary: Ever since that day in the interrogation room with Adachi, Yu had been on edge. He kept looking around every corner, stare at the clock, dash from place to place. It was really unsettling. What made it worse is that even though he was cautious, Adachi was everywhere. Sometimes, he'd talk to Yu on the street before school. He'd grab a bite with him in Okina, he'd just, be at the Dojima residence. It kind of ticked Yu off, but it mostly made him panicky.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist
Kudos: 11





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being cautious so. Yu wishes for the end at one point when something happens. If that triggers you, or death triggers you, or explosions...please don't read this one. Okay? Have a good day ;D

Ever since that day in the interrogation room with Adachi, Yu had been on edge. He kept looking around every corner, stare at the clock, dash from place to place. It was really unsettling. What made it worse is that even though he was cautious, Adachi was everywhere. Sometimes, he'd talk to Yu on the street before school. He'd grab a bite with him in Okina, he'd just, be at the Dojima residence. It kind of ticked Yu off, but it mostly made him panicky.

He really wanted to tell someone what was going on, but he knew if he did, Adachi wouldn't be happy. He made a promise, albeit a faulty one, but it was still a promise. And he wasn't risking breaking it. Knowing Adachi, he'd probably do something to one of his friends to keep his mouth shut.

No way he was risking that.

It was nearing his time to go back to Tokyo and he was extra fidgety. When he woke up it was with a familiar stinging feeling bubbling in his throat. His stomach churned as he rolled over out of his futon. His last day. He swallowed thickly at the thought of leaving. Leaving with the investigation wide open when he knew the truth. Hopefully, the only bad thing to come would be that the murders were unsolved and nothing from the shadow world would make an appearance. Especially with the yellow-ish fog…

Yu was getting dressed when he heard his phone ring. He hesitantly picked it up, not knowing whom it was. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to say hello first. Unfortunately, it was exactly who he dreaded to hear from.

"Hey partner! When's your train leaving?" Yu winced at the newfound nickname. That nickname was reserved for someone much better than the felon on the other line, but in many regards, it was true. They were technically partners. Partners in crime of course. Yu didn't answer back and Adachi chuckled innocently, "What's wrong? Think you're too good to speak to an old friend?"

Yu looked down at his feet. His chest tightned and the walls were closing in. It was like the world around him was disappearing. He tried to even out his breathing, "What do you want…?" It came out like a cry for help rather than a threatening line of questioning. Adachi went quiet and his friendly demeanor fell as he laughed slyly over the phone. Yu flinched. "Oh? Can't we just take normally? We are partners, aren't we?" The detective rasped. Yu could only stare quietly at the ground, imagining the way Adachi looked while he spoke over the phone.

He couldn't say a thing except grunt slightly as he sat down on the sofa in his room. Well, his former room now. Adachi probably had a dark grin on his face, "Come on Yu-kun? You did so much for me, and I did for you too, and now your gonna give me the silent treatment?"

"Why...why do you need to know?" He bit his lip, probably hard enough to make it bleed, but he couldn't tell. His senses were muted right now except hearing. Adachi made a small 'heh' noise before shifting. Wherever he was, it wasn't work. "I just wanna send you off. Is that so bad?" He could imagine Adachi smiling innocently due to the lightness in his tone. Yu shook his head pitifully. He wanted to scream and tell at him. 'Why did I even trust you? I should've told everyone from the beginning! You're a murderer, you deserve nothing!' but none of it came out. Instead he meekly asked, "Why…"

Adachi didn't answer. It was a stretch of uncomfortable silence and he hated it. If he ever got to go home, he was going to have horrible trauma over this man. Everything he did terrified Yu to no end. Eventually after a minute or two, he started shaking. "1...1:30…." He sniffed. Adachi clapped over the phone, "Okay! See ya then partner!" Before he could respond, the line went dead.

Yu looked at his phone as he stood up. His hand lowered to his side and he dropped the device with a clicking noise. His head was low and he was positive he'd cry now. Better now than at the train station in front of all his friends. 

Dojima and Nanako dropped him off at the station with some average goodbyes. Both were a little flat, but Nanako seemed really sad about it. He flinched when he didn't see Adachi. The rest of his friends seemed uneasy, but happy enough to see him. Maybe some had noticed his weird behavior, maybe they hadn't, either way it all had such a grim undertone. 

Chie went first, it was just a simple goodbye. No real enthusiasm or mention of Kung-Fu. Nothing. Yukiko was the same way. A, 'see you later' this time. It was so awkward and painful. Kanji was a bit more lenient. "It's going to be a lot more boring without you here Senpai…" He softly stated. Maybe it was more painful with a genuine response. Naoto and Rise agreed. Yu only nodded silently in response. Lastly was Yosuke, which he wasn't looking forward to.

He wasn't looking forward to his lopsided grin or his playful wink he usually directed at Yu. He wasn't looking forward to his possibly flat goodbye that might replace it. He wasn't looking forward to him possibly being sad at sending off the accomplice to a murderer. He should've just left with no one there. Especially not Yosuke. His best friend was just as much of a murderer for this, and he knew that, but Yosuke didn't. He didn't know a thing.

"Hey...you okay? You look...kinda sick?" Yosuke stated. Yu snapped from his thoughts to meet his brunette eyes. He wished he could lie easier, and he would've if the circumstances were right. But after all the panic attacks he could only stay silent and horribly pretend like he wasn't going to cry. He grabbed Yosuke's hands and squeezed. Hopefully that would say what he wanted to get across. It probably wouldn't, but he needed to let someone know something was wrong, the murderer is still out there, and he knows…

Yosuke just tilted his head as Yu gave him the most stern look he's ever given. Yosuke's face twisted from innocent confusion, to a mix between intensity and anxiousness. Yu slowly let go as the train pulled up. He prayed that got it across. But even then, to keep up the facade that Adachi forced him to, he lied through his teeth. "I'll miss you all. That's it…" It wasn't. He slowly stepped into the train shakily. As he walked to his seat, he noticed Yosuke saying something to the rest of the group. They then all looked at him nervously through the window. They knew something was off before, but know, Yu guessed, they knew something was really off.

Either way, nobody said anything. The train started moving and the image of his friends on the platform slowly disappeared into the fog. It really sunk in that it was all over when he realized they were gone. He was alone now. Stuck with his own regrets. He took a deep breath and looked out the window. It was futile considering how thick the fog was now, but still, it might help. That is until he saw a figure near the train tracks.

The world seemed to slow down as he took in the figures features. They were tall and slender with broad shoulders. Their hair was wonky looking and had a crooked smile from the side profile. Adachi. No doubt. But why here? Was he scared to meet him at the station? He didn't even say goodbye. But why would he? All these questions came and went as the world sped up again and Adachi was gone. Anxiety was setting in now.

It wasn't until he entered the tunnel that things came crashing down.

The first thing he heard was a loud banging sound. The second was blowing and the cracking of steel. Then a bunch of thumps, more booms. Then ringing. Loud ringing. Before he knew it, he was clutching his seat as people screamed in darkness due to the power going out and then he felt himself get projected into the air. His head hit a window and the train car flipped over. The train was oddly still going, scratching against the tracks on its side and on fire. There was another explosion, this time half the train was tattered into pieces, along with the charred remains of other people.

Yu couldn't feel anything, only the scorching heat of the fires. He slowly opened his eyes but they quickly closed. It all hurt. A lot. He felt like crying, he felt like screaming, he felt like killing Adachi if he could. He felt like dying. He wished it'd be over already. The burns and scars on his body were aching and all he wanted to do was die. There was no way he'd survive this, so why was it taking so long to lose consciousness?!

Eventually he heard the cries of some familiar voices and steps getting closer. He felt his head slowly levitate as somebody held his head close to their body. They had a homey, tangy scent mixed with sweat and tears. Speaking of which, he could feel their tears on his face. He had a feeling he knew who it was from the muffled sound of their voice. He could hear other people around him too. But it was all fading out, finally.

At least it wasn't one of his friends.

At least it was the worst member in their team.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that this was how the accomplice ending went like this for so long yo.


End file.
